My Sweet Love
by Marck Evans
Summary: Harry tem de morrer. E Draco tem de levá-lo à morte. SLASH


84 - Desafio: Angst de cortar os pulsos: Ele o amava tanto que chegava a doer

Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 84 - Angst de cortar os pulsos: Ele o amava tanto que chegava a doer. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que seu amor tinha que morrer.

Desafio proposto por: Alis Clow

**My Sweet Love**

-Traga-o para mim.

Uma frase simples, uma ordem curta, foi o que bastou para o mundo de Draco ser destruído.

Sem tremer, sem mostrar a dor que sentia no peito inclinou-se diante o Lorde das Trevas e foi buscar o prisioneiro.

Os Comensais fizeram um silêncio repleto de expectativas. E no silêncio, Draco tinha a impressão que cada um de seus passos ecoava, como se fosse ele o condenado a morrer.

Não conseguia mais lembrar quantas vezes já cumprira esse tipo de ordem. Ser o responsável por buscar os prisioneiros que o Lorde condenara a morte era sua punição por não ter matado o velho. Era assim que o Lorde o "educava" e o tornava mais forte. E Draco achava que em breve ele conseguiria não se importar mais. Já não tinha pesadelos todas as noites. Mas hoje seria diferente. Hoje, o condenado era Harry Potter.

Harry. Seu amor.

Tentou ter raiva dele. Mas não era possível. Nunca foi realmente possível. Pelo menos não depois que Harry entrara na enfermaria depois da briga no banheiro. Não depois que ele lhe pedira perdão. Draco realmente tentara afastá-lo. Tentara não se importar, não se emocionar. Mas os olhos de Harry, sua expressão. E toda a raiva de anos, todo o medo do futuro, toda a obsessão que sentia pelo herói grifinório veio à tona e Draco viu-se envolvido pelos braços do outro garoto. Pela primeira de muitas vezes.

Desceu as escadas que o conduziram à cela onde Harry estava. Seu peito doía. Frases românticas e tolas de corações arrancados pareciam zombaria diante do que Draco sentia. Suas mãos tremiam quando tocou as grades, mas seus olhos estavam secos.

Tão secos quanto os de Harry, que o encarou das sombras onde permanecia algemado. Havia sinais de tortura em seu rosto e por todo seu corpo. E Draco o amou mais. Assim. Maculado, ferido, derrotado e tão inteiro ainda.

Entrou na cela e abraçou Harry antes de soltar as algemas. Sentiu o corpo de Harry se apoiar totalmente nele. Apertou-o mais forte.

Assim, abraçados no escuro, assustados e sem tempo era como estar de volta à escola. Podia lembrar dos beijos e dos abraços roubados em cada canto escuro de Hogwarts. De Harry tentando atrasar sua missão, sem nem mesmo saber qual era. Discussões que acabavam em beijos. Súplicas para que Draco desistisse. Mas havia as vidas de Lucius e Narcissa pendendo sobre sua cabeça.

Beijou os lábios machucados de Harry, sentindo o corpo dele tremer entre seus braços. Estava enregelado e exausto. E o Lorde agora o condenara a morrer. Morrer como tinham morrido Severus, Lucius, Narcissa e cada um que, por um pequeno ou grande erro, atraíra a raiva do Lorde das Trevas.

Draco ajudou Harry a firmar-se sobre as próprias pernas. Os amigos e aliados do grifinório estavam mortos. O Lorde tivera sua vitória. Não havia nenhuma chance de sobreviver se opondo a ele. Draco sabia disso. E temera durante aquele longo ano que Harry fosse capturado. Um dia, seu temor concretizou-se e agora ele teria de levar Harry para o Lorde e vê-lo morrer.

Entreolharam-se e o peito de Draco poderia explodir tal o amor que sentia. Sorriu pela primeira vez desde que Severus matara Dumbledore. Passou o braço de Harry sobre seus ombros e tomou o caminho do salão onde o Lorde das Trevas os esperava.

Pensou na hipótese de tentar fugir. Mas não dava para desaparatar dali e duvidava muito que os guardas nas portas os deixassem sair. Depois não havia mais aonde ir num mundo dominado pelo medo. Não com Harry ferido, e com a marca negra que Draco trazia e que levaria o Lorde direto a ele.

Não, o único caminho que Draco podia trilhar era o que levava até o salão, até o Lorde e até a morte de Harry.

Lembrou da noite que fugiu de Hogwarts com Severus e Harry no encalço deles. Do desejo de voltar atrás, de ser ele a pedir perdão dessa vez. Do medo que Harry passasse a odiá-lo.

Na porta do salão, parou mais uma vez. Quando olhou para o lado, viu que Harry sorria para ele. Sem ódio, sem desconfianças.

Sorriu de volta. Tirou uma segunda varinha de suas vestes e entregou a Harry. Ouviu-o prometer:

-Vai ser rápido.

-Eu sei.

Seu amor tinha de morrer. Então eles iam morrer lutando.

**_FIM_**


End file.
